Pinkie Swear
by Akihana Tsukina
Summary: [Translated] "Saat aku kembali, aku berjanji akan menikahimu! Jadi sampai waktunya tiba, mari tunggu untuk kembali kepada satu sama lain, oke?" Sebuah janji yang dibuat saat mereka masih anak-anak, pasti akan terlupakan seiring berjalannya waktu. Tetapi sekali janji dibuat, harus dipenuhi. "Aku menggugat kembali apa yang menjadi hakku, Tetsuya. Dan itu adalah kau."
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Kuroko no Basuke / ****黒子のバスケ****/ The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ****FanFiction**

**Pinkie Swear**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke officially Fujimaki Tadatoshi's sensei. This fic is originally Kato Chinatsu's [ffn]. I just translate it into Indonesian.

_Warning_ : **bahasanya aneh, translate ancur, de el el.**

─**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfic ini, hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi**─

.

.

.

Chapter 1: The Meeting

─OoOoO─

Masa depan setiap anak dimulai saat mereka melangkah menuju oh-dunia yang sangat mengagumkan yang biasa disebut 'Pendidikan'. Atau lebih baik, seperti apa yang para orang tua katakan agar terdengar menarik, kehidupan di taman kanak-kanak. Di panggung ini, anak dengan bermacam-macam usia mulai saling mengenal satu sama lain, dan pertemanan terbentuk di antara mereka. Siapa yang dapat melupakan pernyataan memalukan dari anak-anak saat ditanya tentang ingin menjadi apa mereka di masa depan? Siapa yang dapat melupakan tangisan keras saat waktu bermain berlangsung, atau hal mudah seperti waktu menyenangkan di kotak pasir, kikihan yang diduga seperti orang mabuk dari ayunan, atau pekikan melengking dari seluncuran? Mereka adalah semua kenangan yang sangat hebat dari sebuah permulaan indah menuju masa depan. Atau, seperti yang dilihat para orang tua, ketenangan sebelum tiket menuju neraka. Tetapi, untuk seorang anak, ia melihat hal tersebut seperti sesuatu yang alami atau kejadian sehari-hari.

Hidup seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah mudah, ia bisa bilang jadi dirinya seperti yang selalu bersembunyi dari keramaian di balik ibunya, kepalannya sangat kuat menggenggam lipatan dari rok panjang ibunya. Dengan sepasang iris biru langit yang lebar yang hanya nampak berkerlip dengan dari tempatnya, ia mengerling ke ruang bermain di taman kanak-kanak tersebut, menonton teman bermain yang diharapkannya sedang menikmati diri mereka sendiri... Atau menganiaya satu sama ia gemetar ketakutan di belakang punggung ibunya, menolak untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepada barangkali teman-temannya.

"Tetsu, sayang. Mengapa tidak kau kenalkan dirimu kepada teman sekelasmu?" Ibunya bertanya seraya melepas tangan anaknya dari roknya sebelum ia berlutut di depan sang anak untuk menggenggam kedua tangan anaknya.

"Aku takut," anak laki-laki itu menjawab, air mata berkumpul di sudut matanya. "Jika mereka memanggil Tetsu hantu?"

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika kau coba," Ibunya memberikan sebuah senyum menyakinkan sebelum sosok wanita itu berdiri, menggenggam tangan anaknya. "Kemari. Ibu punya seorang teman disini yang memiliki seorang putra yang belajar disini. Maukah kau menemuinya?"

Sang anak meletakkan sebuah jari di bibirnya dengan malu seraya menunduk sebelum mengangguk dengan ragu. Ibunya tersenyum kepada anaknya yang menggemaskan dengan jenaka sebelum ia memimpin keduanya ke dalam taman kanak-kanak.

─OoOoO─

"Katsumi-san!" Ibu Kuroko memanggil dari jauh. Si bluenette kecil menatap tajam dari tempatnya di belakang rok ibunya ke arah seorang wanita muda yang cantik dengan rambut merah gelap yang berjatuhan di atas dadanya. Kedua iris merah menyalanya berkerlap dengan pengenalan saat ia melangkah ke arah ibu dari si bluenette, kedua lengannya terentang dengan gerakan akan memeluk.

Akankah aku terbakar jika aku melihat mereka? Tetsu mempunyai pikiran seperti itu saat ia melihat ke kedua mata memikat sang wanita.

"Manami-san," wanita dengan surai merah menyapa, memeluk ibu dari Kuroko dengan erat, tak sadar dengan si bluenette kecil. "Ini sudah lama, waktu yang lama. Kau sudah berubah banyak," wanita tersebut berkomentar, menggenggam sang surai biru di dalam sebuah lengan panjang saat ia menata surai sebahu milik si bluenette, turun ke pakaiannya, akhirnya melihat si kecil bluenette di belakang ibunya.

"Aku dapat mengatakan sama, Katsumi-san," Manami berkomentar seraya memberikan sebuah senyum kecil. "Biar kuperkenalkan kepadamu putraku. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya."

Si kecil bluenette mengintip dengan malu dari belakang rok ibunya, sedikit melambai kepada wanita lain saat sang wanita itu memberikannya sebuah senyuman penuh sayang.

"Anakmu terlihat sangat menggemaskan aku ingin mendekapnya!" Katsumi lincah, tersenyum dengan kasih sayang kepada laki-laki yang dengan mudah menyembunyikan dirinya sekali lagi di balik rok ibunya. "Dia memiliki kedua matamu dan warna rambutmu."

"Ya," Manami menyetujuinya, mengacak rambut anaknya, berimbas sebuah cibiran dari anaknya yang menggemaskan. "Tetapi ia lebih seperti ayahnya."

"Benar, benar," yang lain menyetujui, terkekeh sedikit. "Aku dapat melihat sifat pemalu ayahnya di dirinya juga. Ah! Biar kupanggil putraku jadi kita dapat berbincang dan Tetsuya akan mendapatkan seorang teman bermain."

Di kata 'teman bermain', Tetsuya sedikit ceria.

"Seijuurou! Sayang, kemari sebentar!" Katsumi memanggil seorang lelaki mungil yang sedang duduk di sebuah meja, membaca sesautu yang terlihat seperti sebuah kumpulan cerita. Bocah itu mengadah dengan segera, dan apa yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Tetsuya. Menyamakan dengan manik merah hidup milik Katsumi, mata merah anak laki-laki tersebut sangat menyala.

Rambutnya mirip dengan milikku. Tetsuya berpikiran saat ia menatap ke rambut merah itu.

"Seijuurou," Katsumi memulai, menarik putranya mendekat ke arahnya ketika putranya mendekati mereka. "Ibu mau kau menemui anak dari teman Ibu."

Si kepala merah memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping dengan bingung saat ia hanya dapat melihat teman ibunya.

"Umm..." sebuah suara kecil teralun, menyebabkan mata tajamnya dengan segera terkunci ke sosok kecil di belakang punggung teman ibunya.

Tetsuya takut-takut, manik biru besarnya menatap ke Seijuurou dengan malu, melambaikan satu tangannya dalam sebuah gerakan kecil dari 'halo'.

"Halo," Seijuurou melambai ke laki-laki tersebut, sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya ketika laki-laki lainnya gemetar ketakutan di balik ibunya.

"Apa kau bisa temani Tetsuya saat Ibu dan temannya berbincang sebentar?" Katsumi bertanya kepada putranya yang hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi anak baik saat Ibu pergi, ya, Tetsuya?" Manami memberitahukan putranya seraya melepaskan tangan Tetsuya dari roknya, melambai ke Tetsuya saat ia berjalan pergi dengan Ibunya Seijuurou.

Tetsuya menggeliat kecil seraya melihat sekelilingnya, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebuah tangan terentang di depan wajahnya, mengagetkannya sesaat. Ia mendongak dan memandang anak yang lain di hadapannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, senyum di bibir si kepala merah.

"Ayo," Seijuurou menggenggam satu dari tangan-tangan kecil Tetsuya sebelum menarik sosok yang tersebut ke tempatnya duduk sebelumnya.

─OoOoO─

"Siapa namamu?" anak laki-laki bernama Seijuurou bertanya padanya saat mereka duduk, bersisian di atas bantal kecil di lantai.

"T-Tetsu..." surai biru tergagap, melihat ke arah bawah malu-malu dan merasa malu.

"Tetsu?" surai merah mengulang, mempertimbangkan pada nama yang aneh.

"N-namaku Kuroko T-Tetsuya," surai biru menambahkan dengan cepat, tangannya gelisah.

"Itu nama yang bagus!" surai merah berkomentar, memberikan sebuah senyum kepada yang lain.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Senang bertemu denganmu j-juga..." Kuroko menjawab, mendongak sedikit ke surai merah dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kau menggemaskan," surai merah berkomentar saat surai biru tersenyum kepadanya, menyebabkan surai biru merona malu.

"Tidak!" ia mencibir, menyilangkan lengan mungilnya di tubuh kecilnya, menghasilkan sebuah kekehan dari yang lain.

"Jadi, Tetsuya, berapa usiamu?" Akashi bertanya, melihat ke surai biru.

"Empat!" Tetsuya menunjukkan empat jarinya, matanya bergemerlap dengan sesuatu yang berhuhungan dengan kebahagiaan. "Usia Sei-kun berapa?"

"Sei-kun?" Akashi mengulang nama panggilannya dengan ragu. "Well, aku lima."

"Eh? Sei-kun seperti onii-chan-ku," Kuroko bergumam, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dalam realisasi. Semacam gerakan imut yang menyebabkan anak yang lain sedikit merona.

"Apa kau mempunyai beberapa teman di sini?" Akashi bertanya seraya meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja kecil. Tetsuya melihat ke buku-buku tersebut, kagum kenapa Seijuurou mempunyai banyak buku cerita.

"Tetsu tidak punya teman," Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melepas silangan antara lengannya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pangkuannya. "Tak ada satupun yang dapat melihat Tetsu. Orang-orang bilang Tetsu adalah seorang hantu. Hanya okaa-san dan otou-san yang dapat melihat Tetsu. Hanya okaa-san dan otou-san yang mencintai Tetsu."

"Aku dapat melihatmu, Tetsuya," surai merah menjawab, sebuah senyum kecil tergurat di bibirnya. "Aku dapat melihat Tetsuya."

"Dapatkah Tetsu dan Sei-kun menjadi teman?" Tetsuya bertanya dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja!" Akashi setuju, mengangguk dua kali sebagai konfirmasi. "Aku akan menjadi teman pertamamu di sini."

"Yay!" Tanpa berpikir, Tetsuya meluncurkan dirinya ke anak yang lain, memeluk Seijuurou dengan erat di pinggangnya. "Tetsu cinta Sei-kun!"

Seijuurou merona dengan sangat atas pernyataan Tetsuya. Ia berbalik memeluk Tetsuya setelah beberapa saat, menepuk punggung Tetsuya enteng.

"Aku juga cinta Tet-chan," Seijuurou menjawab dengan sebuah senyum cerah.

"Tet-chan?" Tetsuya mengulang dengan sebuah kerut di wajahnya. "Tet-chan! Aku akan menjadi Tet-chan dan kau akan menjadi Sei-kun!" si surai biru tertawa kecil karena nama panggilan imut yang mereka buat untuk satu sama lain.

"Baiklah!" Akashi setuju seraya duduk dengan sosok surai biru mungil yang tetap melekat kepadanya. "Umm, apa kau keberatan untuk beranjak duduk, Tet-chan? Kau agak berat..."

"Ups! M-maaf!" Tetsuya tergagap saat ia mengurai dirinya dari Seijuurou, sebuah rona kecil di kedua pipi kenyalnya.

"Tak apa," Akashi menepuk kepala Tetsuya untuk menenangkannya saat ia duduk kembali.

"Tet-chan dan Sei-kun akan bermain!" Kuroko berkata dengan senang saat ia mendekat dengan cepat ke surai merah.

Terlalu imut. Akashi berpikiran kepada dirinya sendiri saat ia dengan cepat mundur lebih jauh, seuah rona terang di kedua pipinya. Ia hanya mengangguk atas seruan Kuroko.

"Sei-kun akan selalu dengan Tet-chan, ne?" Kuroko bertanya, tersenyum, melihat dengan penuh harap kepada Akashi.

"Umm... Tet-chan, aku harus pergi," Akashi menjawab dengan sebuah kerut kecil di wajahnya.

"Eh? Kemana Sei-kun akan pergi?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dengan penasaran, melihat ke Akashi dengan bingung.

"Kami pindah ke Amerika untuk dua minggu."

"...Apa Sei-kun meninggalkan Tet-chan?" Kuroko bertanya dengan pelan, menatap kedua tangan yang setia berada di atas pangkuannya. "Sei-kun ingin meninggalkan Tet-chan sendiri?"

"Hei, Tet-chan," Dua lengan kecil melingkar di tubuh mungilnya saat ia tertarik ke dalam pelukan hangat dari temannya. "Aku akan kembali, oke? Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Tet-chan untuk waktu yang lama."

"Bagaimana Tet-chan tahu apakah Sei-kun berbohong atau tidak?" Kuroko bertanya, mengintip dari dada Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo buat sebuah janji!" Akashi mengangkat jari kelingkingnya ke surai biru yang berkerut karena bingung.

"Janji?" ia bertanya, mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dengan baik.

"Ha'i!" Akashi menangguk, menautkan jari kelingking mereka. "Saat aku kembali, aku berjanji akan menikahimu! Jadi sampai waktunya tiba, mari tunggu untuk kembali satu sama lain, bagaimana?"

"Sei-kun tidak akan meninggalkan Tet-chan lagi setelah itu?" Kuroko bertanya penuh harap, kedua iris aquamarinenya bersinar dengan pengharapan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Tet-chan setelah itu," Akashi berjanji seraya mengangkat kedua jari kelingking mereka yang terlilit.

"K-kalau begitu Tet-chan juga berjanji! Aku akan menunggu Sei-kun kembali dan aku akan menikahi Sei-kun!" Kuroko berseru seraya memeluk Akashi dengan erat. Akashi tersenyum dengan penuh kasih sayang saat si imut berada dalam pelukannya.

Tetapi itu adalah sebuah janji yang dibuat saat mereka seorang anak kecil, dan anak kecil cenderung pelupa, kepingan kenangan mereka berhamburan, seiring berjalannya waktu. Ia dapat tidak mengingat Akashi untuk waktu lama, atau panggilan khusus yang mereka gunakan untuk memanggil satu sama lain. Hanya warna merah, warna Akashi, itu mengijinkan Kuroko tidak sepenuhnya mengubur Akashi di masa lalunya. Tetapi sebuah janji tetap sebuah janji. Sebuah janji harus dipenuhi, tidak peduli dengan keadaan, tidak peduli dengan keanehannya.

"Ini adalah sebuah janji!"

Itu adalah sebuah janji...

─OoOoO─

Tiga belas tahun kemudian...

"Tetsuya! Cepat atau kau akan terlambat di hari pertamamu sekolah!" ibunya berteriak dari ruang makan mereka.

Kemudian apa yang aku lakukan disini, di dunia ini lagi? Seorang pemuda enam belas tahun dengan surai birunya bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri saat ia menatap dengan tanpa ekspresi ke dunia dari jendela kecilnya.

"Mengapa aku mendapat perasaan kalau sesuatu yang melampaui batas akan segera terjadi?" ia bertanya dengan retorik seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, menutupi kedua iris biru langitnya, bernapas di tengah dingin yang bertiup.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

P.S. Katsumi di dalam bahasa Jepang berarti 'kemenangan yang indah' atau 'victorious beauty' dalam bahasa Inggris. 'Manami' berarti 'kecantikan yang penuh kasih sayang' atau 'affectionate beauty'.

A/N : Firstly, I would thank to Kato-san who give her permission to me to translated her adorables fic to Indonesian. And also thank for your support, Kato-san :D

Aduh, gomen kalo bahasanya kurang bagus. Soalnya aku translate kebut sehari dan cuma bermodal kamus elektrik uvu

Kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang dimengerti, bisa tanya lewat review/PM, kok. Dengan senang hati bakal kujawab~

Gimana ficnya? Unyu, kan? Kato-san's fic is adorable and that's true. Specially this one.

Untuk saran atau kritik bisa disampaikan lewat review atau PM. Maksudnya, saran/kritik soal bahasanya. Kalo soal ceritanya, ini bukan cerita milikku. Jadi aku gabisa jawab kritikan kalian tentang ceritanya.

Sekali lagi, ini fic translate-an. Jadi, bukan cerita milikku sama sekali. Mungkin kalau mau kritik atau saran boleh langsung ke Kato Chinatsu (ini acc ffn kok. Search aja author ffn dengan penname itu.)

Aku udah minta ijin dan dikasih ijin sama Kato-san, jadi jangan nuduh aku plagiat atau apa ya. Aku udah minta ijin sama pemilik fic ini.

Aku boleh kan liat pendapat kalian tentang fic ini dalam versi Indonesianya? Bisa kalian fav/follow/review kok fic ini. Soal reaksi kalian, nanti aku bakal sampein ke Kato-san sendiri. Jadi, mohon kerja samanya~

Oke, sekian dulu. Mind to fav/follow/review? Thanks~ :3

P.S.S. The original fic this chapter is https:(/) .net(/)s(/)9245922(/)1(/)Pinkie-Swear

Hapus tanda kurungnya.


	2. Chapter 2: Apparation of the mind

**Kuroko no Basuke / ****黒子のバスケ****/ The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays****'s****FanFiction**

**Pinkie Swear**

_Disclaimer_ : Kuroko no Basuke officially Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei's. This fic is originally Kato Chinatsu's [ffn]. I just translate it into Indonesian.

_Warning_ : **bahasanya aneh, translate ancur, de el el.**

─**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfic ini, hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi**─

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Apparition of the mind**

* * *

Ingatan beruntuhan seiring berjalannya waktu. Hal tersebut memudar, tertiup angin dalam susunan yang benar-benar tidak dapat dipahami, dalam penggalan yang sangat kecil. Dengan kehilangan ingatan, seseorang akan bertanya jika sedemikian momen yang ia tahu dibuat oleh pikiran atau imajinasi. Akashi Seijuurou ingin untuk berbeda dengan sedemikian persepsi. Ingatan tidak hilang kecuali seseorang memutuskan untuk menekan agar terlepas dari ingatan itu sendiri. Setiap kejadian berlangsung dari masa lalu, sekarang, dan masa depan melambangkan jika hal tersebut tidak dapat dielakkan ia tahu ia punya kemampuan untuk memanipulasi sesuai keinginannya. Pergi dari sikap kekanakannya di masa lalunya, digantikan dengan seorang pemuda berwibawa dan penuh kepastian.

"Aku akan berangkat ke sekolah, hahaue," ia mengumumkan dengan sebuah nada yang biasa saja seraya dengan perlahan menuruni tangga, membenahi dasi sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam sebelum mengancingkan blazer putihnya.

"Oh, Seijuurou! Aku tak percaya kau sudah dewasa sekarang," Ibunya berbicara, memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang sambil mendesak satu dari kedua pipinya kepada putranya.

"Hahaue," Seijuurou menghela napas, meletakan salah satu tangannya di lengan ibunya yang terletak di sekitar lehernya, menyetakkannya. "Aku mohon, aku harus berangkat," ia berbisik, menyingkirkan kedua tangan ibunya dari tubuhnya, menyeka pakaiannya dari beberapa kerut.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Ibunya mencibir, menyilangkan kedua lengannya tepat di depan dadanya dan meletakkannya. "Hanya mengingatkan kalau kita punya janji malam ini. Aku yakin Tetsuya akan bergetar hatinya karena melihat kau kembali."

"Aku yakin dia akan seperti itu," Akashi berbisik, bibirnya melengkung sedikit ke atas saat nama yang familiar milik teman masa kecilnya disebut, dan tidak dapat disangkal, satu-satunya orang yang selama ini ia pedulikan. Sudah berapa lama sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan laki-laki bluenette itu?

─OoOoO─

_"Tidak! Aku tak mau Sei-kun pergi!" Tetsuya meratap, mencengkram si kepala merah dengan erat bersamaan dengan air mata yang bercucuran turun dengan kejamnya melewati kedua pipi pucatnya._

_Dua ibu dari kedua anak tersebut hanya dapat menatapi anak mereka, ikut berbelasungkawa dengan kedua buah hati mereka, dan masih, mereka bergembira dengan hubungan yang sudah terjalin di antara dua yang lain._

_"Tetsu sayang," Manami-san dengan perlahan mendekati anaknya, meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala anaknya, membelai rambut biru laut itu dengan tenang. "Kau harus membiarkan Seijuurou-kun pergi. Bukankah dia berjanji bahwa ia akan kembali?"_

_"Aku tahu..." Tetsuya mendengus, mengubur wajahnya di dada Akashi. "Tetapi aku tak mau Sei-kun pergi! Sei-kun tetap disini! Sei-kun akan selalu dengan Tet-chan!"_

_"Tetsu..." Wanita tersebut hanya dapat menghela napasnya dengan berat seraya memberikan sebuah pandangan khawatir kepada ibunya Seijuurou._

_"Tet-chan," Akashi memanggil Tetsuya dengan lembut, memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengusap air mata di kedua pipinya. "Aku mohon jangan menangis, oke? Aku berjanji akan kembali, Tet-chan."_

_"Tapi aku tak mau Sei-kun pergi!" Tetsuya tetap gigih, menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan terus menerus, menyebabkan yang lain tersenyum kecil._

_"Aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan Tet-chan. Tapi aku berjanji padamu, aku akan kembali. Kita sudah berjanji untuk menikah, 'kan?" Akashi mengingatkan si mungil, mengacak rambut Kuroko._

_"Pernikahan?" Kedua ibu dari mereka terengah dengan ucapan kedua anaknya, sebuah pandangan akan kekagetan dan kebahagiaan tergurat di wajah mereka._

_"Iya, okaa-san," Kuroko mendengus, memeluk Akashi lebih erat. "Tet-chan akan menikahi Sei-kun saat ia kembali!"_

_"Ya ampun!" Ibu Akashi bergumam, meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipinya. "Ya ampun! Tuhanku, Seijuurou! Lebih baik kita pergi kemudian kita dapat kembali dengan sedera dan kalian berdua dapat menikah!"_

_"Katsumi-san!" Ibu Kuroko berseru, tercengang._

_"Oh, Ayolah, Manami-san. Jika mereka berdua sudah memutuskannya, kita hanya bisa mendukung mereka," Ibu Akashi melambaikan kedua tangannya membubarkan pemikirannya. "Di samping itu, sebuah kehormatan untuk memiliki seorang menantu imut seperti Tetsuya!"_

_"Tetsu..." Ibunya dapat melihat kebulatan tekad di kedua mata anaknya. Menghela napas, ia hanya mengangguk sebelum memberikan kedua anak tersebut sebuah senyuman. "Baiklah. Tet-chan, jika kau ingin menikahi Sei-kun, kau harus membiarkannya pergi jadi ia dapat kembali secepatnya."_

_"Janji?" Kuroko melihat ke Akashi dengan penuh harap, menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya._

_"Janji," Akashi mengangguk, menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya dan menyilangkannya dengan milik Tetsuya._

_"Jadilah anak baik saat aku pergi, Tet-chan."_

─OoOoO─

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan acara mengenangmu, Seijuurou?" Sebuah suara halus memotong habis lamunannya, menggertakkannya kembali ke kenyataan. Ia menatap sekilas ibunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat sebuah ekspresi menggelikan di fitur ibunya.

"Hahaue, kau memakai ekspresi menyeramkan itu di wajahmu lagi," si surai merah berkomentar seraya menggendong tas sekolahnya dengan begitu saja di salah satu pundaknya.

"Oh ayolah, Sei!" Ibunya mencibir saat ia melihat anaknya menuju ke depan pintu. "Aku hanya senang! Manami-san sudah memberitahuku bagaimana yang segera akan menjadi menantu imutku tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda tampan!"

"Dan kau belum memberitahuku itu karena...?" Katsumi-san menelan ludahnya keras-keras, melihat aura gelap dari putranya. Aku sebenarnya mempunyai kesempatan untuk tetap berbicara dengannya di telepon dan bertemu dengannya, kau masih belum memberitahuku? menjadi pertanyaan yang tak terucap.

"Well, terserah. Aku harus berangkat. Sampai jumpa nanti, hahaue," Akashi bergumam sebelum membuka pintu depan rumah mereka.

"Tunggu, Sei! Aku-" Pintu depan tertutup sebelum Manami-san bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Oh, well," ia menghela napasnya dengan gundah saat ia bersandar di dinding. "Aku yakin ia akan bertemu dengan segera bahwa tunangannya adalah teman satu sekolahnya juga."

─OoOoO─

"Kau tak terlihat senang, Tetsu."

"Tidak banyak yang mengejutkan. Dia selalu berekspresi minim."

Yang dibicarakan melihat sekilas ke pemilik suara-suara yang membicarakannya, sebuah tatapan pengenalan di wajah kosongnya saat ia menghampiri keduanya.

"Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun. Senang bertemu dengan kalian di sini," ia berkomentar, membungkuk sebelum keduanya mengeluarkan gurauan.

"Tch. Jangan bertingkah layaknya kami tak memberitahumu tentang piagam kita di sini, sekolah Teikou," Aomine menggerutu karena merasa tersinggung seraya memposisikan tangannya di sekitar laki-laki minim ekspresi yang gusar atas berat yang tiba-tiba diterimanya.

"Ya. Kita bertiga sudah bersama sejak sekolah dasar jadi tak terpikirkan kalau kita berakhir di sekolah yang sama," Kagami menambahkan.

"Aomine-kun, kau berat," Kuroko berkomentar sebelum dengan tanpa aba-aba memukul yang lain di perutnya, menyebabkan yang dipukul merenggut dalam kesakitan, melepaskan pegangannya di bahu Kuroko.

"Oh! Sialan, Tetsu!" Aomine menggeram, menyengkeram perutnya karena rasa sakit yang dideranya.

"Maaf soal itu Aomine-kun. Tanganku harusnya terpeleset," ia menjawab, sebuah senyum kemenangan terhias di bibirnya lebih dulu. Kagami hanya tertawa keras dengan apa yang terjadi seraya berjalan melewati Aomine, berjalan di sebelah Kuroko.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah memeriksa dimana kelasmu berada?" Kagami bertanya, tertawa saat Aomine berjalan di belakang mereka, menjaga jarak di antara ia dengan Kuroko.

"Tidak, aku belum memeriksanya," Kuroko menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan. "Aku baru saja tiba semenit yang lalu. Kau sudah?"

"Yap," Aomine menjawab dari belakang. "Kita bertiga berada di kelas yang sama. Selamat datang ke dalam sebuah tahun pertama yang hiper di sekolah menengah atas."

"Aku belum menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku terpikat, Aomine-kun," Kuroko menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh, menghasilkan yang lain berseru karena protes bersamaan dengan mereka bertiga yang berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Tahun ini nampaknya menjanjikan, Kuroko berpikiran. Dan ia tidak bisa tetap bertanya lebih jauh, kelegaan meluap melalui sistemnya karena fakta bahwa kedua teman dekatnya berada di kelas yang sama dengannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroko. Apa kau sudah menentukan klub yang akan kauikuti?" Kagami bertanya, menghasilkan perhatian dari Kuroko.

"Well..." Kuroko meletakkan salah satu jarinya di dagunya, mengetuk dagunya. "Klub basket kelihatannya menjanjikan..."

"Ya. Kita bisa melanjutkan gelar kita di sini!" Kagami setuju saat mereka memasuki ruang kelas mereka, menangkap perhatian dari teman sekelas mereka yang gemetar ketakutan di belakang karena ukuran tubuh Aomine dan Kagami yang kelewat besar.

"'Harimau Merah' dan 'Panther Biru'. Sangat menjanjikan," Kuroko berbisik, terkekeh kecil kepada nama yang mereka dapatkan saat di sekolah dasar.

"Oi! Kau menghasilkan sebuah gelar untuk dirimu sendiri dengan baik, kautahu," Aomine mengintrupsi dengan sebuah cengiran. "'Hantu Bayangan'~ Kautahu, aku tak pernah mengerti logika dibalik nama itu. Tetap keren kupikir."

"Akutahu," sang hantu hanya menjawab saat ia memposisikan di sebuah kursi di samping jendela di sekitar belakang ruangan kelasnya. Aomine duduk di sebelahnya dan Kagami duduk di depannya.

"Klub basket lebih baik bersiap nanti untuk penerimaan agung kita," Kagami berucap, sebuah seringai kecil terekat di wajahnya. Persis dengan Aomine.

"Lebih tepatnya kalian," Kuroko menjawab di bawah tarikan napasnya jadi keduanya tidak akan mendengar ia melihat keluar jendela, mengeluarkan dirinya dari keributan di ruang kelas.

Memasuki sekolah menengah atas bukan perjanjian besar untuknya. Selama sejak ia memasuki tingkat sekolah, ia sudah mempunyai sebuah tujuan jelas apa yang diharapkannya dari menghadiri kelas-kelasnya. Sebuah langkah lebih tinggi dari masa kecilnya, sebuah langkah lebih dalam untuk sebuah hidup yang membosankan dari pekerjaan-pekerjaan kerah-putih. Kuroko kagum pada dirinya sendiri... Kapan persepsinya untuk banyak hal mulai berubah? Kapan ia menjadi minim ekspresi seperti sekarang?

Kehadiran tak terlihat-ku.

Itu dia, pikirnya. Menjauh dari yang lain tetap naik di usia ini, tidak ada terlihat untuk melihatnya lagipula. Di kesempatan tertentu, beberapa melakukannya tetapi memutuskan untuk mengabaikkannya, berpikir barangkali, ia hanya sebuah ilusi dari beberapa orang. Ia selalu sendiri sejak taman kanak-kanak jadi fakta ia memiliki Kagami Taiga dan Aomine Daiki sebagai teman-temannya cukup menjadi sebuah berkah untuknya. Walaupun kedua tukang ribut lebih sering menghabiskan waktu mereka seperti beberapa pasangan, ia tak keberatan melihat itu adalah sebuah keadaan yang biasa terjadi dan keduanya selalu saling menambal setelah beberapa percekcokan. Ketiganya menjadi teman saat di bangku sekolah dasar, dengan basket sebagai keadaan biasa mereka. Mereka jadi terkenal karena kehidupan luar biasa dari dunia basket Jepang dan banyak yang mengharapkan kemunculan mereka di liga untuk usia mereka. Kebenaran sudah diketahui, meskipun perhatian yang mereka miliki dikumpulkan untuk diri mereka sendiri, tidak terlihat perbedaan di antara mereka. Terlebih lagi, untuk Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Harap tenang," sebuah suara menyuruh dengan tajam, menyebakan murid-murid terburu-buru menuju kursi mereka. "Kecuali untuk tuan Aomine Daiki. Aomine-kun, tolong berdiri,"

Kuroko dan Kagami menatap teman mereka dengan keraguan, berpikir apa yang teman mereka perbuat di hari pertama mereka sekolah.

"Iya, bu?" Aomine menggerutu, sebuah kerutan di wajahnya kepada wanita tua, nampaknya seorang kepala sekolah, menilai padanya sekali sebelum menunjuk pada sebuah kursi kosong di bagian kelas paling depan. "Memberikan hak dengan penilaian dan pertimbangan, kau akan duduk di sini di depan untuk sementara."

"Atas penilaian apa, bu?" Aomine bertanya, merasa dongkol.

"Peringkatmu di sekolah dasar," kepala sekolah menjawab dengan mudah. "Jika kau berharap untuk bertahan di sini, walaupun adalah sebuah beasiswa basket, peringkatmu harus diperbaiki."

"Apa akupunya pilihan lain?" Aomine bertana, tangannya mengamit dengan jengkel.

"Kondisi ini hanya sementara jika kau mengatur untuk perbaikan, itu dia," sebuah jawaban mudah.

Dengan sebuah keluah tak terdengar, ia mengambil tasnya, menggantungkannya di pundaknya, mendengus pada tatapan kasihan di wajah teman-temannya sebelum berjalan dengan susah-payah ke depan, menjatuhkan diri di kursinya dengan sebuah keluhan.

"Itu bukan hanya alasan untuk kunjunganku ke sini," kepala seolah mengumumkan kepada kelas tersebut, mendekati meja guru dan mengambil susunan tempat duduk sebelum kembali ke kelas. "Ada seorang murid pindahan yang akan bergabung dengan kelas ini jadi akuminta untuk ketulusanmu menyambutnya dan berkelakuan sepantasnya atau lainnya, kita akan bertemu di kantorku," ia melihat dengan tajam kepada setiap murid.

"Ini akan jadi menarik," Kagami berbisik kepada Kuroko yang dengan mudah mengangguk setuju.

"Akashi Seijuurou, silakan masuk."

Bisikan dan kekehan memenuhi ruangan saat murid pidahan memasuki ruangan sederhana itu.

Merah.

Sebuah merah yang berapi-api.

Menjadi hal pertama yang memasuki pikiran Kuroko saat ia meletakkan pandangannya pada murid pindahan tersebut.

Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri saat ia menerima wujud yang lain.

─OoOoO─

Surainya terlihat seperti milikku.

─OoOoO─

"Namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Aku berharap kalian semua memperlakukannya dengan baik," kepala sekolah mengumumkan, tak keberatan dengan bisikan-bisikan yang memenuhi kelas.

Pemuda itu hanya menekankan sebuah helaan napas saat melihat mata-mata penuh nafsu dari populasi perempuan di ruang kelas yang tertuju padanya.

─OoOoO─

"Siapa namamu?" laki-laki itu bertanya saat mereka duduk, bersisian di atas bantal-bantal kecil di lantai.

"T-Tetsu..."

"Tetsu?"

─OoOoO─

"Oi, Kuroko. Kau baik-baik saja?" Kagami bertanya saat Kuroko mencengkram kepalanya sendiri, sebuah pandangan jauh di wajahnya.

"Akashi-kun lahir di sini, di Jepang. Jadi kau tak akan bermasalah untuk berkomunikasi dengannya," kepala sekolah melanjutkan kemudian pemuda yang disebutkan membungkuk pada kelasnya ini dengan sendagurau, sebuah pandangan tak tertarik di wajahnya.

"Apa kau punya pertanyaan, Akashi-kun?"

"Tak ada untuk sekarang, bu," ia menjawab, menjaga wajahnya agar tetap tenang saat murid-murid perempuan menjerit karena kelembutan suaranya.

─OoOoO─

"Tetsu cinta Sei-kun!"

"Aku juga cinta Tet-chan."

"Tet-chan? Tet-chan! Aku akan jadi Tet-chan dan kau akan jadi Sei-kun!"

─OoOoO─

"Oi! Kuroko!" Kagami berbisik mendesak karena Kuroko mengeratkan cengkramannya di kepala yang dilapisi surai bluenette itu, menutup matanya dengan kesakitan, bintik-bintik hitam terbentuk di kedua matanya.

Apa yang terjadi?

─OoOoO─

"...Apa Sei-kun meninggalkan Tet-chan? Akankah Sei-kun meninggalkan Tet-chan sendiri?"

"Hei, Tet-chan. Aku akan kembali, oke? Aku tak akan meninggalkan Tet-chan untuk waktu yang lama."

"Bagaimana Tet-chan dapat tahu kalau Sei-kun berbohong atau tidak?"

"Ayo buat sebuah janji!"

"Janji?"

─OoOoO─

Kini, Kuroko terengah pelan di tempat duduknya, merintih seraya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang daritadi tiba-tiba mendera kepalanya. Pandangannya agak berputar.

Merah.

Merah.

Sebuah merah yang berapi-api.

Warna merah-nya.

"Kau akan duduk di samping..." kepala sekolah menatap pada berkas, mencari nama si surai merah. "Ah, di sini. Kau duduk di sampin Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko-kun tolong berdiri."

Si surai biru agak mengerjap, mendorong kemuakannya pergi sebelum dengan gemetar berdiri.

─OoOoO─

"Ha'i! Saat aku kembali, aku berjanji aku akan menikahimu! Jadi sampai saatnya tiba, ayo tunggu untuk kembali satu sama lain, oke?"

"Sei-kun tak akan meninggalkan Tet-chan setelahnya?"

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan Tet-chan setelah itu."

"K-kalau begitu Tet-chan juga janji! Aku akan menunggu Sei-kun kembali dan menikahi Sei-kun!"

─OoOoO─

"Tetsuya?" Akashi berkata tanpa berpikir, menatap dengan mata lebar kepada Kuroko yang menatap balik dengan gelisah, tangannya menggenggam meja dengan erat.

"Kautahu Kuroko-kun, Akashi-kun?" Kepala sekolah bertanya dengan ragu tetapi diabaikan oleh yang ditanya yang dengan mudah mendekati Kuroko.

"Tetsuya," Sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya dengan enteng. Akashi memberikan sebuah senyuman mempesona pada Kuroko sebelum memeluknya dengan erat, mengubur wajahnya di surai Kuroko.

Merah.

Sebuah debaran cepat.

"Tet-chan... Aku sangat merindukanmu," Akashi berbisik, memeluk Kuroko lebih erat, melupakan tatapan terkejut dari penghuni ruangan yang lain.

Sebuah merah yang berapi-api.

"Tet-chan, ini aku," Kuroko dengan mudah mengerjap, kepalanya berputar saat Akashi menggenggam tangannya. "Sei-kun. Kau tak mengingatku?"

─OoOoO─

"Ini adalah sebuah janji!"

Itu adalah sebuah janji...

─OoOoO─

"Tetsuya!"

Sebuah teriakan dari namanya menjadi hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum bintik-bintik hitam di matanya dengan penuh memakan wujudnya, menyebabkan ia pingsan di pelukan tunangannya.

Well, bukankah ia telah mengetahui itu sekarang.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

_A/N_ : **As always, firstly I would say thanks to Kato-san who permitted me to translated this awesome fic~**

**Semakin ancur aja translate-an-nya duh- Maafkan akuuu! Ya soalnya grammar sama vocabku ancur banget jadi yah begini lah hasilnya /mati/**

**Makasih buat yang udah fav/follow/review chapter 1, maaf gabisa bales satu-satu. Ya pokoknya makasih lah buat yang udah mau baca translate-an abal ini ; u ;b**

**Oke, aku gatau mau ngomong apa lagi. Sekali lagi, mohon bantuannya untuk respon translate-an ini~ :3**

**Mind to review/follow/fav? Thank you~**

**See you at the next chapter~ :3**

**P.S. The link of the original chapter: _fanfiction s/9245922/2/_**

**(delete the spaces)**


End file.
